Of Clocks
by AyaplusBeat
Summary: In which there is a clock, a predicament, and two boys that have no idea you can just turn said clock into 'night off' mode. Even if its rigged. Oneshot. Slight Yuuram.


AN: My first try at writing Kyou Kara Maou after seeing it on the shelf at Barnes and Noble for the first time here in America :3--to think I can finally stop trying to find the manga online! Now just to wait for the original novels by the amazing Tomo-chan. Any who~, tell me what you think, and if anyone is OOC, I tried to get them spot on as much as possible.

-------------------------

_**Of Clocks**_

_-------------------------_

_Ding!_

Two pairs of eyes deadpanned at an elaborately colored, well buffed, and rather loud grandfather clock standing right beside the head of their bed. Well, Yuuri's bed--but anyway, it was still there.

_Ding!_

Yuuri, by now was used to certain miscellaneous items of Shinmakoku; butter knifes, slapping with your left hand, greetings that ended up blinding him for around 5 minutes or longer, and so forth.

"Why is it ringing at 11:30?" Yuuri heaved.

"Maybe because a wimp like you can't set a clock right." His significant other standing in light pink ruffles stated beside him.

"I didn't even know we had a clock by the bed till now! How could I possibly set in the first place!?"

"So you admit you can't set a clock right?" Wolfram went smug and crossed his arms.

"No…-yes…-maybe! I've never actually needed to set something this fancy at my home!" He walked over tracing his fingertips on the lustrous cherry wood hearing another round full of _dings. _

There was no possible way to stop the chiming, that was obvious though, but in all honesty; why was it going off now. Everyone knew that grandfather clocks only went off every hour, and not thirty minutes past the normal timed measurement.

Hmm, maybe, "Wait, is it supposed to ring at 11:30, and 12:30, and everything?"

"If it did I would have stated that by now, I haven't; so no, it doesn't."

There went that. "Maybe it's a prank."

Oh yes, that must be it Yuuri thought. Beyond weird customs were silly people. Silly people that would set a clock wrong and place it by his own bed. Silly people who had to get past the--

"Uh-huh, with all of us guarding the place? Its not a normal thing for everyone to be in here excluding you, or me."

"And you come in here frequently?"

"Yea, what's it to you, nothing unusual about that."

_Ding!_

_11:31pm_

Yuuri's eyebrow furrowed. Past the hour, whatever the programmed hour was? "Is that normal?"

Wolfram sighed, annoyed, yet unsurprised.

"Fine. I was just making sure. Geese. I really needn't embarrassed myself with another custom." He waved his hands up in defense.

More sighing came from the blonde-haired person, "Mhmm, I'm sure."

Not the best thing to say Yuuri gathered after a moment, "Sorry about that too-"

"Makes no difference to me that you're being your wimpy self, and not _cheating_." Wolfram stated in a poor attempt at not being offended at all while twitching slightly. "Can we get back to your wondrous theories about this clock?"

"Yea, and as I was thinking, it's a prank."

"We went over that already!"

"Yea, but maybe Gwendal did it or Anissina made Gwendal do it?" He stopped a moment to take in Wolfram's expression, "Heh, forget that. That wouldn't make sense if it had no scientific purpose, and we both wake up just fine in the mornings. However, what about Murata?! …No. Forget that too."

Walking next to him and sitting on the bed, Wolfram decided to feel the texture of the clock just as Yuuri was once doing only moments before. "The only person that would even think of doing something so troublesome other than Anissina is Gunter."

Suddenly they both went back to being deadpanned, tiny sweat drops included.

"Gunter." They said in unison.

Out of everyone, Gunter happened to be the second most infatuated with the maou, which lead to odd antics such as the time when he gave Yuuri a very deluded version of his own dairy to read hinting to how lovely Yuuri himself was. In addition, not to mention that time when Gunter asked him to wear that black thong-- _even considering it was a form of tradition--_ and got a furiously bloody nose.

Moreover, it was plain that Gunter's intentional motive wasn't being a prank at all.

"So, it's a gift." was the blonde's exceedingly irritated response to their conclusion.

Now it was Yuuri's time to sigh in annoyance. How little annoyance he could muster anyway, he was just too kind overall.

"It's a nice thought, somehow. Hehe. I don't know if it was meant to be set wrong on purpose or on accident."

_Ding!_

_11:39pm_

"Accident." Both muttered once again together in perfect time.

Gunter could out perform in swordsman ship, books, and teachings, not clockwork. Never the less he could have simply just asked someone else to set it for him

Oh how Gunter was Gunter.

_Ding!_

Wolfram shifted and Yuuri scratched his head, neither still had a clue on what to do to make the dinging stop so they could get some shuteye.

"So…any possible ideas to get this thing to turn off?" Yuuri made an effort, hoping Wolfram could pour all his aggressiveness towards the clock instead of him.

"Its _your _room." Nope, not a chance. It seemed usual that'll be awhile before Wolfram stops being stubborn.

Irked, Yuuri retorted back, "You sleep in it. And plus, you stated you come in here frequently, didn't you? Plus what does that have to do with turning off a clock?"

'Well, uh," the other boy stuttered " o-only because you're my fiancé and its proper to show that I wish to be married."

An expected answer from him, the maou mused. Solely the blonde's light blush made him question otherwise. His answer had nothing to do with the real situation either..._Well_ _anyway…_

"I'm sure Wolfram." He trailed off, thinking of ways to stop the clock, not aware he probably offended Wolfram for the thousandth time that day.

"What do you mean _I'm sure Wolfram_!? Stop being the stupid wim-"

"Oh!" Interrupted Wolfram's upcoming rant, "Why don't we just go to your room for the night?"

Silence eluded for the third time that night between the two.

_Ding!_

Wolfram blinked. Then blushed. Then yelled, "You better not try anything funny while there! You hear me?!"

Yuuri sighed, grabbing the blonde by his lacy covered arm and trail out the door, "I'd thought you prefer it over my _unfaithfulness_?"

SMACK!

"So you admit you cheat on me?!" Rang down the halls of blood pledge castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maou-Heika?!" Gunter whined in grief noticing that his king wasn't in his bed that morning ready to be woken for his morning lessons. "Ah! MAOU-HEIKA~!?"

Off across the bedroom he flew in a ghost of white, bobbing up and down. Looking under the bed, the sheets, on top the bed. In the curtains of the closed windows, and even in and out of his hand picked grandfather clock on the right side of the giant bed.

"Where is my Heika?!"

He started now with checking the vases and pots outside the room, portraits his king could be hiding in, and some plants here and there.

"Gunter…?"

"Yuuri Heika~!" Oh, there he was! In his pajama's and looking very tired. "I was looking all over for you! I was so worried~!" He trampled all over the shorter boy, squeezing and tugging at him. "Where were you?!"

"…Oh. In Wolfram's room. That new clock you gave me was too noisy for my tastes at night and either of us couldn't figure out how to turn it off, and we didn't want to break it."

"So Heika liked my gift?!-- Wait. Wolfram's room?!"

"Yes…?" He gave a very confused stare up at the silver haired man, "Gunter?"

"NOOO~! My plan failed! It was supposed to scare Wolfram away from you, to stop him from committing evil deeds upon you and making you less innocent with its continuous ticking!" Gunter released Yuuri, dropping him instantly on the floor as he hugged himself in despair.

"Gunter," Yuuri picked himself up, rubbing his head from the impact and simply forgiving the fact Gunter dropped him hardly on his head, " maybe then you could just move the clock--Ah, wait what?!"

_Fin._


End file.
